


should've seen it coming

by vindice



Series: forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons [3]
Category: Digimon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Why do you assume it’s my fault we got sent back in time?!If anything, this is entirely Yamato’s fault.





	should've seen it coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DigitalDreamer431](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/gifts).



> For the prompt “ _Why do you assume it’s my fault we got sent back in time?!_ ”
> 
> I’ve been wanting to write a Sentinel AU for a different ship and I was toying with the idea when your ask came in, so I thought “Ooh, why not?” So, thanks, Puzzle!

The two boys stare at them, surprise and shock written all over their faces. The blond has a hold of the brunet’s shirt while the other is straddling him, his fist inches away from the blond’s cheek. They’re obviously in the middle of a fistfight, one Taichi remembers clearly because a teary-eyed Yamato will forever be ingrained in his mind without the real image needing to be in front of him one more time.

Yamato snaps his mouth shut and throws him a narrowed glance, but it’s filled with fond exasperation and concern. Taichi is grateful for the wave of protectiveness he receives through their link, though amusement overcomes it once he catches a glimpse of his Guide’s more immediate thoughts.

_Why do you assume it’s my fault we got sent back in time?!_ Taichi says through their link, genuinely bewildered. Okay, he has to admit the wide grin slowly spreading on his face can be misinterpreted to anyone who isn’t himself. They traveled back in time! No one can blame him for being a little excited.

If anything, this is entirely Yamato’s fault.

_How. How is this my fault, Taichi?_ Yamato asks with a sigh, fingers already working the bridge of his nose.

_Remind me again who was the one whose spirit animal encouraged him to touch the Time Orb Gennai clearly told us not to, hm?_ Taichi retorts amused, though a pressing thought takes his attention.

He makes a quick reckon, grin falling and stomach dropping when the realization hits him: the small brunet’s senses must be going haywire as a result of their arrival.

Taichi remembers being that age, not long after he came online, too young and unable to reign it in properly. Without any guidance on how to make it a little bit better since no one in his family was either a Sentinel or a Guide, the slightest disturbance in his surroundings felt like a nail being hammered into his brain.

He had learned how to hide it—how to plaster on a smile and conceal the way he would zone out, how to move to hide his shaky fingers and uneasiness without seeming suspicious. But that had come with time and practice, and the Digimon had been something completely unexpected. When they were trapped in the Digiworld, Koushirou, bless him, had miraculously managed to sort of anchor him at times, but Taichi was like a timebomb waiting to go off and once it got too much it always blew up in violent outbursts, like breakdowns or fights such as the one in front of him.

Yamato throws him a knowing look, one of understanding and comfort. His eyes are soft and Taichi feels himself relax, warm inside.

_Fine_ , Yamato concedes, dragging out the word like the five-year-old he actually is. _I am at fault this once._

Taichi rolls his eyes fondly. “Whatever makes you feel better, love.”

Yamato bumps their shoulders together but before he can reply Taichi’s younger self draws their attention.

“Um,” he looks absolutely lost, and Yamato’s little self still has tears running down his cheeks even if they seem to have slowed down thanks to the distraction. It makes Taichi’s heart clench because if he remembers correctly Takeru is out there on his own right now, and while he knows he’ll be fine, none of the kids know that yet.

Taichi hums, “You shouldn’t fight,” he chides, but there’s no real heat in his words. He takes a careful step forward, taking in consideration the instability of where they stand, and extends his hands to help them up. “C’mon, let’s get you guys far from this cliff before someone gets hurt.” _More than you already did_ , he doesn’t say. Behind him, Agumon and Gabumon let out a breath of relief.

The kids take his hand hesitantly, rightfully wary. There’s snowflakes in both their clothes and hair. Next to him, Yamato gives them a warm smile as they guide them back to safety.

“Are you- we- _you_ _two_ ,” a confused frown appears on little Yamato’s face, his eyes slightly wide. “Are you two dating?”

The boys share a look and Taichi’s lips quirk up in sympathy as his younger self’s eyes widen in horror when he sees the tear tracks on younger Yamato’s cheeks, the little blond quickly wiping off his face. They are—had been—so young. They shouldn't have to deal with what they do at that age, they’re just kids. What he wouldn’t give to change places with them, irony and all.

“I guess some explanations are in order, huh?” Taichi says. It doesn’t matter anyway, since they’re going to forget them when they’re gone. Important memories will stay, but their presence will blur from their minds. Or so Gennai said.

Taichi and Yamato share a secretive smile. The kids have to go through this on their own in order to get to where they are today. That doesn’t mean they have to be completely on the dark about their journey.


End file.
